your love
by DinahSaurus47
Summary: "karena dia adalah cinta mu,dan aku tidak berhak memisahkan kalian" saat cinta lama itu muncul, satu harus bisa berkorban. dan dia yang akan melakukannya. -,- gomen minna.. summary gaje .


Your love

"Sasuke-kun!" ujar gadis berambut coklat itu dan langsung menggandeng tangan kekasihnya, "hhh..shion,bisa tunggu aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku?" ujar pria bermata obsidian itu datar. "uhh..aku hanya ingin memintamu mengantar ku ke café didepan kantor pos, aku ada tamu sasukee" ujar gadis itu kesal melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap sasuke penuh harap. "hn,baiklah aku akan mengantarmu." Sasuke menyerah,dia mengumpulkan berkas-berkasnya dan meraih jaket serta kunci mobilnya. "kyaaa..sasuke-kun, ayo ayo" pekiknya girang dan menyusul langkah kekasihnya.

"arigatou ne sasuke-kun" ujar shion berseri, "hn" jawabnya singkat. Shion mendengus kesal,suasana di mobil kembali hening dan canggung. "hmmm..sasuke-kun,kau tidak bertanya aku akan bertemu siapa ya?" tanya shion,berusaha mencairkan suasana. "hn..tidak" jawabnya singkat, "yahh,aku akan bertemu seorang novelist. Dia cantik sekali, dia berencana menerbitkan novel pertamanya," terang shion,mengacuhkan ketidaktertarikan sasuke. "aku diminta untuk membuat cover buku miliknya, jadi untuk itulah kami bertemu hari ini." Sambungnya lagi. Sasuke masih diam dan mendengarkan ocehan shion tanpa komentar apapun, "haruno sakura" gumam shion pelan namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh telinganya. "apa?" tanyanya cepat, "hm,namanya haruno sakura sasuke-kun. Namanya cantik bukan? Orangnya juga cantik sekali,aku jadi minder saat berada didekatnya" ujar shion semangat,tapi dia tidak tau ada perubahan pada uchiha-sasuke, tubuhnya berdesir dan wajahnya tampak tegang setelah mendengar nama haruno sakura, apa mungkin itu sakuranya? Namun kemudian dia menggeleng pelan, pasti bukan. Yang dia tau sakura adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit milik nenek-nya, yah walaupun gadis itu juga suka membuat cerita dan karangan lainnya tetap saja itu tidak mungkin sakura yang dia kenal kan?

"sasuke-kuun!" pekikan shion membuyarkan lamunannya, dia menoleh dan menatap heran "café nya sudah lewat! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" gerutunya , "aaaa.. iya aku lupa" ujar sasuke dan memutar balik ke café yang mereka tuju. _CKIIT.. "_ arigatou sasu.. kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan sakura?" ajak shion, "hn kurasa tidak usah" tolaknya. "uhh..ayolaaaah" shion memaksa dengan menarik lengan baju sasuke agar dia turun dari mobil, "sekedar menyapa saja dan berkenalaan" ujarnya. "hn,baiklah" dia menyerah lagi dan turun dari mobil,mengikuti langkah gadis didepannya memasuki café tersebut.

"neeee… sakura-san kau menunggu lama?" sapa shion ramah pada seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang duduk di meja paling pojok. Dia menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum "tidak shion-san,aku baru datang"ujarnya lalu meraih menu dan mulai mengamati isinya . _DEG_ sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang shion tampak menegang, itu sakura nya. "aku membawa seseorang sakura-san" ujar shion, sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari menu dan menatap sasuke. sama seperti sasuke dia juga tampak terkejut dan mukanya mulai memerah, "A..ah.. sakura. haruno sakura" ujar sakura sembari tersenyum kecut. "hn,sasuke. uchiha sasuke" ujarnya 2 kali lebih dingin dari biasanya, "dingin seperti biasa heh." Gumam sakura kecil. "hn sakura-san,dingin bagaimana?" tanya shion yang mendengar gumamannya. "ahh..i..itu sepertinya fa..fanta float ini dingin seperti bi..biasa" dia berbohong,melirik sasuke lalu kembali memandang menu. "hn,aku pergi.. sumimasen" ujarnya lalu keluar dari café. Sakura hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu sampai akhirnya betul betul keluar dari café. Dia hanya tersenyum miris, hatinya terasa sakit. Ingatan lama yang sudah mati-matian berusaha di tutupnya kini robek dan kembali membekas. "kau baik baik saja sakura-san?" tanya shion khawatir. Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah, "mungkin hanya sedikit kepanasan shion-san." Ujarnya parau,berusaha menahan tangisannya. Shion masih menatapnya khawatir, sakura segera mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen dari tasnya. "ayo,kita mulai membahas soal cover novel shion-san" ujarnya ramah. Shion pun mengangguk dan mereka mulai menentukan beberapa tema untuk novel sakura, tapi shion yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara sasuke dan sakura. dia tidak tau apa itu,tapi dia merasakan nya.

Sementara sasuke, hatinya merasakan kerinduan besar pada gadis musim semi itu. Dia tidak berubah,masih sama seperti dulu. Gadis yang dikenal dan dicintai oleh pemuda uchiha, "gomen" gumamnya pelan, dia mengacak rambut emo nya perlahan lalu tersenyum kecut, mana mungkin sakura mau menerimanya kembali,bukan? Dia merutuki dirinya dan segala pemikiran yang timbul dibenaknya. Menyalakan mobilnya dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di tangannya. "shion-san,kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Kita bisa membicarakan lebih detail lagi besok aku akan pergi ke kantormu" ujar sakura, "ahh..baiklah sakura-sa.." "-chan." Potong sakura cepat dengan senyuman manis. "ahh.. baiklah sakura-chan. Sampai bertemu besok." Ujar shion "arigatou ne.. shion-chan." Ujar sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan beranjak keluar dari café. Shion melambai kan tangannya kecil dan membereskan , Matanya menangkap kertas yang ada dibawah kursi sakura, dia meraih dan kemudian.. seakan disihir oleh sesuatu tubuhnya membeku dan bergetar. Dia duduk kembali dan menatap kertas tersebut dengan pandangan sendu, 'jadi dugaanku benar ya' batinnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Hosh..hosh, sakura berlari secepat mungkin menuju café itu. 'baka sakura! baka!' batinnya kesal, dia mengapus air matanya kasar . dia baru saja melakukan suatu kesalahan yang besar, meninggalkan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh siapapun terutama shion!. Sakura segera membuka café itu dengan gusar. Matanya menangkap shion yang membelakanginya, 'sial..jangan katakan dia menemukannya' umpatnya kesal. Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati shion, "s..shi..shion-chan?" ujarnya pelan "aaah sakura-chan kau datang,ternyata ini sangat penting bagimu ya. Sampai kau berlari kembali ke café ini. dia juga penting kan sakura-chan?" ujar shion dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sakura kembali mendudukkan badannya menghadap shion yang memegang sebuah foto kecil dengan tangan bergetar. "shion-chan.." ujarnya merasa bersalah, shion menggeleng kecil lalu menghapus jejak air matanya. "dia cinta pertamamu kan?" ujarnya kecil, sakura diam dan menatap shion gugup. "dia juga tokoh pangeran malam didalam novel mu kan?" tanyanya sendu. "de..dengar shion-chan,ya..dia memang cinta pertamaku di sma. Kekasih pertamaku,dan ya juga tokoh pria di dalam novelku. Tapi kami hanya masa lalu shion-chan.. ja..jadi ka-" perkataan sakura terputus saat shion menggeleng keras dan menarik tangan sakura. "dengar sakura-chan,aku belum mengenalmu dengan dekat, tapi aku tau kau pasti pernah mengalami suatu hubungan dengan sasuke,melihat gelagat kalian berdua saat bertemu. Dan aku bisa.. aku bisa merasakan bahwa kalian masih saling mencintai." Ujar shion dengan senyum kecil, "ti..tidak shion-chan kami hanya masa-" sekali lagi ucapan sakura dipotong, "masa lalu? Hahahaha" tawa shion keras, "sakura-chan.. saat wanita sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta,maka dia tidak akan mudah melupakannya, bukankah itu yang kau katakan dalam novelmu?" ujar shion . sakura diam,dia tidak tau harus berkata apa-apa.

"sakura-chan,dulu aku pernah bermimpi untuk menemukan cinta sejati ku,dan seperti anak lainnya aku bermimpi orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus adalah seorang pangeran tampan,saat bertemu dengan sasuke aku berharap dialah pangeranku." Shion mengambil napas sejenak lalu melanjutkan "dia memang kekasihku,tapi aku tau bukan cinta sejati ku, aku tidak berhak merebut cinta orang lain. Sakura-chan,kau pasti ditakdirkan untuknya." Dia tersenyum miris dan air matanya menetes, "bodohnya aku yang menangis, sakura-chan.. aku menghormatimu,menyayangi mu seperti seorang kakak.. kau idolaku,dan setelah aku tau ternyata aku mengambil cinta pertamamu,aku merasa aku wanita yang brengsek saja" ujarnya sembari mengusap air matanya, shion meraih handphone nya dan mengetik sesuatu, dia tersenyum puas. "nah sakura-chan kuserahkan semua padamu, aku akan mengakhiri semua nya" ujarnya dengan senyum tulus yang merekah dibibirnya. Sakura segera bangkit dan menggeleng keras "tu..tunggu shion-chan,aku tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan kalian, aku .. aku.." "sakura-chan, tidak usah merasa bersalah. Lagi pula,bagi sasuke aku hanya pelarian saja sepertinya. Aku ingin kalian bahagia" ujarnya tenang.

 _KRING.._

Pintu café terbuka,tampak seorang pemuda berambut emo yang kelelahan menggenggam handphone nya dan menatap shion dan sakura,dia menghampiri meja mereka, menunjukkan pesan dari shion dengan gusar, "apa maksudmu shion?". Shion mengedipkan mata pada sakura dan bangkin menghadap sasuke. "kau tidak pernah mencintaiku dengan tulus sasuke-kun, aku bukan cinta sejatimu, kau bukan takdirku." Ujarnya miris, "shion.." ujar sakura lirih, "ini berat bagiku sasuke, tapi aku ingin kita selesaikan ini semua. Kembalilah pada sakura, aku mencintaimu.. tapi sekarang aku lebih bahagia bila bisa menjadi sahabatmu" lanjutnya, menarik sasuke agar duduk dihadapan sakura, "arigatou,untung saja aku tau jika kalian saling mencintai. Jika tidak aku pasti jadi wanita yang sangat jahat jika memisahkan dua burung cinta" kekeh shion dan membungkuk lalu pergi keluar dari café. _TES._ Shion tersenyum dan menghapus bulir bulir air mata yang jatuh dengan deras, "aku melakukan hal baik" ujarnya meyakinkan dirinya.

Terjadi kecanggungan luar biasa antara sasuke dan sakura. "shion-chan tidak seharusnya melakukan ini,lagipula kita hanya masa lalu" ujar sakura menahan isakannya. "gomen" ujar sasuke yang menatapnya lekat , sakura tertawa suara tawaannya menyayat hati, "untuk?" tanyanya. "meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan dulu." Jawab sasuke singkat, "aku tau. Bisa jelaskan kenapa?" ujar sakura . "kau pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi dokter yang mengarang novel, kupikir sikapku bisa menghalangi mimpimu, jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi" ujar sasuke dengan nada bersalah. "kau.. itu bukan alasan baka! Kau dan mimpiku sama pentingnya,baka! Sasuke no baka!" bentaknya kesal,untung saja café itu sepi,jadi mereka tidak terlalu peduli apa orang memperhatikan mereka atau tidak.

 _SREET_. Sasuke memeluk sakura erat,menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher sakura. "gomen.." gumamnya pelan, sakura masih terisak namun dia membalas pelukan sasuke. "shion mungkin benar, kau yang ditakdirkan untukku hime" ujar sasuke pelan, sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Cintanya sudah kembali

' _karna dia adalah cinta pertamamu juga cinta sejatimu,dan aku tidak berhak memisahkan kalian'_

FIN


End file.
